To Know
by Shai PeriHawk
Summary: The Common People- What happens when you know too much?


Disclaimer: The TCP concept was created by Kielle, Laersy, David J Warner, and that Bastard I'm going to either kill or seduce, Phil Foster. The mutant concept is owned by Marvel. 

Feedback: Is a beautiful thing. Please send some to perihawk@subreality.com. Thank you. 

To Know 

By Shaianne K. PeriHawk 

Gina knew things. Many could assume that she was simply very observant, but she knew the truth. 

She was a mutant. Her power gave her knowledge of a person from a mere touch. 

Many times she saw the mundane. 

Other times she saw joy. 

Rare times, she saw pain. 

Sometimes she saw secrets. 

Like Kara's secret. 

She and Kara worked together at the 7-11 on the corner of 45th and Elm street in downtown Chicago. They worked the night shift four days a week. Kara lived in a small apartment with her husband, Jake, and their two children on 45th. Gina lived in a postage-stamp sized studio apartment on Elm. 

It all started the day that a bottled redhead came into the store. 

The woman's cold eyes looked Gina up and down disdainfully. 

"Kara Patterson?" she asked contemptuously. 

Gina shook her head and called Kara out from stocking soft-drinks in the cooler. The woman gave Kara the same once over. She paid for a ten cent piece of candy and left. 

The woman had touched Gina's hand when she paid. Gina knew the woman was Jake's mistress. From the way Kara's eyes shone, she guessed it. Before the tears could spill over, she ran back into the cooler. 

Then, two days ago, Gina had witnessed Kara kissing one of the store regulars in the aisles. 

Kara was getting back the only way she knew how. 

"Gina?" 

Gina shook her head and looked up in startlement at Officer Nick Corbet. She smiled weakly. "Sorry, Nick, I didn't hear you come in." 

Nick grinned. "Apparently not. Got a lot on your mind?" 

Gina just nodded and rang up Nick's coffee. No donuts for this cop. 

"Later Gina. You get off soon, no?" 

Gina nodded. "Yep. Four am, when the morning shift comes in." Nick nodded and left. 

Later, Gina was silent as she counted down the drawer from her shift. Kara waited quietly behind her. Both women left the store without a word. Kara turned left, Gina turned right. 

Gina had gone only one block when she was grabbed from behind. A sweaty hand cut off her scream. She kicked out, but Gina weighed about as much as a wet hen, so it was futile. Her attacker dragged her into an alley. 

Finally, she broke free and slammed into a wall. "Jake!" Her mutant power told her who it was. 

"You knew she was cheatin' on me!" He advanced on her. That was when Gina spotted the paring knife in his hand. She broke right. Jake caught her easily and shoved her back up against the wall. He held the small, but deadly knife to her throat. "You knew!" he accused. 

"Why should you care!" Gina screamed recklessly. "You've been cheating on her for years!" She yelled out the knowledge the moment it entered her mind. "You slept with your ex the night before your wedding. And you're going boingo over ONE affair!??!" She stopped when she felt the knife part skin. A drop of blood rolled down her neck and between her breasts. 

"Fuckin' whores. All o' ya! I oughta kill you all. I will." He pressed the knife deeper. "Startin' with you." 

"I wouldn't." 

The voice came like a ray of light in a flood. Jake froze at the sound of Nick's voice. Gina knew better than to sigh in relief. The situation had just grown tenser. 

"Step away from her." Nick kept his voice calm and commanding. 

"Now why should I?" Jake spat on the ground. 

"Because as of right now, the only charges on your plate are assault. You can add anything from battery to murder if you press that knife any deeper." Nick took a step closer. "And if you kill her. You won't leave this alley alive." 

Gina closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her face. Suddenly, Jake was gone. She tumbled to the alley floor. 

She heard several grunts, then a gunshot. She opened her eyes and saw Jake laying on top of Nick. She crawled over to them and pushed Jake aside. 

Jake's lifeless body. Gina checked Nick for any wounds. He was panting with exertion, but otherwise unharmed. 

"Nick?" Gina squeaked. Nick sat up and pulled Gina into his arms. 

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. 

Gina nodded. Nick wiped her face. Gina realized she was crying. "How . . .When . . . What . . . ." 

Nick squeezed Gina. "He has a record of spousal abuse. I've been keeping an eye on that store since I saw Kara kissing someone that wasn't her husband." 

"But-" 

Nick kissed her. "We've got to get you to a hospital. You're bleeding." He whispered against her lips. Gina nodded slowly and the pair made their way to their feet. Together, they walked out of the alley. 


End file.
